My Notebook
by EnelyaTheSmall
Summary: A series of oneshots. They are not necessarily connected, though some may happen in the same universe and that's up to you if you want to connect them. Some may have multiple chapters and those will be indicated in the chapter name. Some contain mature content. Enjoy ;)
1. Disclaimer

**Okay. first and foremost I'm doing an introductory page.**

 ***MANDATORY DISCLAIMER: I do not and will never own Inuyasha, any of the characters or any music that might be mentioned. Any and all credit goes to the inspirations for the fics, Rumiko Takahashi and any Artist whose song inspired me to write.**

 *** I will not be posting that disclaimer at the top of any of the chapters of this folder from here on out. So this is your informative little whatever.**

 **If a fic was inspired by a song i will note it in the intro.**

 **thank you guys sosososososo much for reading. I REALLY love and appreciate your reviews so please just pile them on!**

 **enjoy! xoxoxo-EtS**


	2. Pink

**Starting off with a oneshot i did for InuKag smut nights 2016 and never posted. Hell. Most of these haven't ever been posted to Tumblr. Anyways this theme was "Pink" and inspired by the Bruno Mars song "Versache on the floor". enjoy ;)**

* * *

It had been a long day in the sengoku jidai when the young couple opened the shoji to their home and finally had a moment to relax. The Tanabata Festival had been held tonight, a festival for wishes and lovers. Which also meant that our favorite miko was very much in the middle of festivities as people came to her, wishes in hand, asking her blessing before they attached them to their bamboo poles or folded them inside of tiny boats to later be sent down river. Inuyasha on the other hand, had a very different task to handle throughout the night. His job had been given to him by not only his wife, but by a familiar monk and demon slayer couple who desperately wanted some time alone and saw a festival as being a perfect excuse to push off their children. The entire night, Inuyasha was in charge of the baby, Yousuke, and the twins Koemi and Saeko. He had went from stall to stall, getting sweets for the children and watching them as they played 'Kagome' with other village kids in the lamp light of the streets.

The miko, Kagome, didn't even have time to write a wish of her own as she was whisked this way and that the entire evening, only being able to take a moment to breathe once her husband came to retrieve her for the night and everyone was starting to break down decorations and lanterns. She had to admit, watching the paper boats float down the river with their tiny oil flames glowing had been more magical in this time than in her future, where people mostly just burned them at midnight. On their way home, the two had been silent, only their pinkies entwined as they trekked up the hill. The milky way galaxy brighter than either person could remember in recent times, and the tragic love story of Orihime and Hikoboshi playing in their minds.

All was silent as Kagome lit the oil lamps in the bedroom and pushed the shoji open to get some air flowing. Inuyasha watched silently as he slid the fusuma closed and took in what was infront of him. His own Orihime. But somehow they had managed to cross the river of stars and reunite in this world, hopefully to stay together for as long as the Kami allowed. She stood with her back to him, her pink festival yukata still held firmly in place by the bright red obi Sango had given her. Before he even knew what his body was doing, Inuyasha silently padded his way across the room, blowing out all but one of the oil lights. Before Kagome could turn or even ask what was happening, the hanyou had pulled the pin out of her hair and let the inky black waves fall down her back as he pulled her closer to himself. Her scent wafted in a heavy wave across his senses and he let out a low and reverberative growl. She looked like a celestial goddess in his eyes, lit by the moonlight coming in through the open door. "Inuyasha.." she whispered, giggling as he turned her to face him. "What are you doing?" she asked, feeling him reach around and fiddle with the ties of her obi. "This color looks really nice on you." he mumbled, kissing a line up her exposed collarbone. "Thanks.. Sango helped me-" "shh.." he interrupted, leaning back and looking her in the eyes. His honey irises glowed with a slow burning desire that stopped the words in her throat. "You talk too much, ya know?" he laughed, leaning his forehead down to hers so their breath mingled in a warm cyclone between their beings, lips trembling gently as their hearts began to race.

Kagome hadn't even realized that her hanyou's hands had been working the ties to her yukata the entire time when she suddenly felt the weight of her obi fall to the floor. As she gasped in surprise, the silver haired culprit took his chance and captured her lips in his in a slow but forceful kiss. Kagome found her hands weaving into the silken tresses of her husband before she could even think. He moved slowly, kissing her lips then moving down her neck as he untied the inner obi and pulled the yukata open, allowing it to slide gently down the slope of her milky shoulders. The man couldn't help but smile as he felt her hands slide inside the collar of his haori. It seemed she was just as interested in getting him undressed as he was for her. "You're.. Beautiful, Kagome." He breathed, allowing his haori and juban to be untucked from his hakama by nimble and soft hands. He wasn't great at all that mushy talk, often finding himself at a loss for anything subtle or kind and resulting to some form of insult or jab to try and dissuade from his lack of eloquence. But tonight, he felt like he had to at least try and let her know how he saw her. His own gift from the heavens.

Kagome smiled, shifting so both of her yukata fell to the floor in a soft thud. She understood Inuyasha's simple words and knew that he was trying to make a point to her. They had known each other for quite some time now, and had been intimate for long enough that she was able to tell when her husband wanted to say something. She knew that behind his rough exterior was a very introverted and reserved person who had some problems expressing how he felt, so she had begun to read him like a book.

Gently, she rose a finger and met it to his parted lips, letting him know that he didn't need to try any more. They were long past the awkwardness of being nude with each other, not even flinching as their lips connected and Kagome removed the ties to his hakama, leaving them both bare to the room and the stars peeking from the still open shoji. The shrine maiden allowed the strong and calloused hands of her lover to guide her to their futon, unable to really tell where her body ended and his lean form began.

They had made love many times since the beginning of their marriage early that spring when she had returned from their separation. They had made love, had sex and even fucked on a few occasions. Each title holding it's own connotations. But tonight was more than any of those. Tonight held more words than either could manage to express. Inuyasha said all that she needed him to say as he lowered himself on top of her, spreading her legs open with his knee as his calloused fingertips slowly worked their way over and between the dampening folds of her sex. And Kagome spoke volumes, sang operas and recited whole sonnets as she arched her back, her nails slowly leaving tiny white trails on the hanyou's tanned back and shoulders, pressing her breast towards his neck as he teased her sensitive flesh. They sang to one another without saying a word. The only thing to be heard besides their shallow breath was the cricket's own harmonizing, chirping like a chorus for the lovers lost in each other.

Inuyasha was a man famished, not having known that he had been starving until he tasted her for his own. He moved deliberately, moving slowly back to her mouth as he melded their bodies in a dance as old as time itself. Kagome felt whole, her world filling with Inuyasha. His smell, his taste, the sound of his thrumming growl of contentment as he slowly thrust his member into her. Her vision was a hazy mixture of dark ceiling and alabaster hair as she struggled to keep her eyes from rolling in pleasure. The hanyou's hands were not idle. One cupped her right side to balance himself and the other held the back of her neck as he lowered his face to hers slowly, never missing the slow and deliberate strokes of his hips. As she breathed out, he would breathe her in. His ears pinned to his head in a moment of emotion, a short whine escaping his throat as his eyes squeezed shut and forehead wrinkled, mimicking pain. Kagome noticed and seemed confused, moving her hands to his face, silently begging him to look at her in between thrust. Instead he lowered his face to her neck, nuzzling it gently, and bringing his lips to her left ear he whispered, "I just- I love you. I love you so much.." The woman smiled, a fresh wave of heat coiling in her spine. Her mouth hovered by his soft ears, it's warm musing causing them to flicker. "Kami.. I- I love you Inuyasha. Oh.. Oh Gods…" she huffed, feeling him quicken above her. She arched her back with a deep moan, allowing him to continue hitting the small area of her g-spot. Then, in a sudden flash, she unwound. Her back coming completely off the futon, Kagome's toes curled as her legs began to shake. Unable to catch her breath, she let out keening whines of desperation as her vision blurred in ecstasy.

Feeling her explode beneath him, her walls tightening around him suddenly, Inuyasha let out his own cry, a deep snarl as he pumped into her at his slightly quickened pace, it's evenness allowing him quickly reach his release as well. Softly, he captured her mouth with his as he shook above her, emptying his body and soul into her. He was overcome, rapt in awe and admiration for this fiery yet gentle woman he had public claim to.

Minutes passed and they moved to lay beside one another, her back flush with his front as they watched the fireflies dance in the clearing behind their home. They stayed in silence, listening to one anothers breath as they both drifted into a comfortable sleep. The hanyou's attention was only drawn from it's object of affection long enough to acknowledge an object crumpled on the floor. The soft pink of her festive yukata as it lay mingled with his own red robes, keeping watch as their owners dreamt of rivers and magpies in a warm summer haze.

* * *

 **oops :)**

 **my hand slips a lot.. get used to it!**

 **-EtS**


	3. Black

**For InuKag Smut Nights 2016. Theme Black/ rough.**

* * *

Lightning arced across the sky as a torrent of rain started to pelt the small farming village in heavy sheets. Up the hill from the village, two beings raced toward their home at the shinto shrine. First to enter the house was the miko, her entire body soaked through to the bone, raven hair clinging to her face and neck like a second skin. The second was another black haired individual, this one bearing red demon robes. Once the shoji door was shut and shoes were discarded, the woman stomped down the hallway toward their bedroom,throwing her bow and arrows into a corner and leaving the man alone.

Kagome was fuming, furious, livid. She hadn't been this angry at her husband since before she had been separated from him for the three years that the well refused to work. Not even in the year since she had been been back and they had been married had she had means or reason to get this irate. But he had surely crossed the line this time.

Her jaw set tight, Kagome stripped out of her soaking wet clothes, setting them in a basket to be dealt with tomorrow. She had just angrily tied her sleep yukata in place when Inuyasha shoved the fusuma aside and stared at her with equally as upset eyes. His deep indigo irises flashed with as much anger as the storm illuminating the room. "You can sleep in the guest room tonight." Kagome huffed, wringing her hair into a towel. She had averted her gaze, letting him know she didn't want to even look at him. "The fuck I am!" The currently human hanyou yelled, slamming the door shut behind him. Kagome flinched with the noise, knowing that if he had even a drop of his normal strength, the door and wall would have crumbled with his force. "You don't have any right to try and sleep in the same bed with me!" The woman shouted back, tears of anger and hurt stinging her eyes. "You obviously don't give a fuck about me or our marriage or anything else but your stupid pride!" she hollered, gripping a small comb in her hand in a white knuckled embrace.

If he had been able to at the moment, Inuyasha would have snarled at her words. "The only reason you feel like that is because you don't fucking trust me! After all this time you still don't trust me!" He growled, slamming his fist into the dresser to his side. "I don't trust you?!" she scoffed, turning to face him fully. "Inuyasha, If i didn't trust you I wouldn't have married you. There's a difference in having trust in someone and not wanting them to get killed!" she screamed, stepping closer to him, almost in a challenge. And that is exactly how Inuyasha took it. Another bolt of lightning flashed and brought the couple into each others view fully. The room only had a small flickering candle on Kagome's dresser, causing for very minimal light that had the two straining to see fully.

Inuyasha bowed then, pushing his chest forward and drawing his head higher. "So you think he would have killed me? After Naraku? After countless demon hoards? After battling the LITERAL GATES OF HELL you think that couple of dumb bear demons would have killed me? Good to know how worthless you think i am, wench. I ain't no kid!" He spat, slapping a hand across his chest, "I've been poisoned, impaled, torn up, chewed up, spit out and slashed to bits and still fucking lived and you think a couple of damn BEAR demons are going to do me in?! How fucking DARE you!" He was raging now, his eyes wild with anger and betrayal. How could Kagome, his Kagome, see him as such a weakling that she felt the need to place him in a barrier like a damn child and take on two raging bear demons without assistance.

Now it was Kagome's turn to bow in defense. "How DARE I?!" She bellowed, standing nearly chest to chest with the black haired man in front of her, her eyebrows hidden in her hairline. He didn't have any of his usual demon features but he still looked as dangerous in his current state. But Kagome paid that no mind, stabbing a finger into his chest directly below the kotodama that he still wore. He stood over a head taller than her, but she narrowed her eyes and set her jaw, staring straight into his blue stormy gaze with her own chocolate fury. "How dare I?!" she repeated. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry you were LOSING YOUR DEMONIC POWER. I'm sorry that you hadn't even begun to attack them and could barely keep tessaiga transformed long enough to dodge one of their claws! I'M SORRY that I could see that there was OBVIOUSLY something off about them and we couldn't just run! What would you have liked me to do, Inuyasha?Huh? Let my HUSBAND be ripped to shreds in his human form during a torrential downpour as I sit on the sidelines?!" The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now, causing her to hiccup in between her feverish breaths. "I would have liked for you to have minded YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS AND WE WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN GOTTEN INTO THE SITUATION, DUMB ASS!" He screamed back. Before either had a moment to draw another breath, Kagome reared back and slapped him across the face with all of the force in her tiny body. The momentum of the hit sent Inuyasha stumbling backwards, his left hand instinctively covering his wounded cheek. Kagome stood, trembling, a fire still lit in her eyes that Inuyasha was able to read clearly once another flash of lightning followed by a roll of thunder chimed in.

He almost tackled her to the ground, pulling her to him and continuing his forward motion so quickly it left her feet struggling to find purchase in the backwards movement. They hit the wall behind her with enough force to knock off a jar that had been resting on a shelf. Kagome arched her back at the impact, the breath temporarily knocked out of her. Inuyasha quickly caught her mouth with his roughly, ripping away at his drenched clothes as he devoured her. Kagome's body reacted immediately, feeling a dampness pooling between her legs as she acknowledged Inuyasha's bulging member pressing almost painfully into her stomach. Panting, Kagome broke away and tore away at her own yukata, desperate for their bodies to touch. She was furious with him, still, but in this moment she wanted to fuck his brains out. If her words didn't convey her anger, maybe her physical force could.

Inuyasha's mouth never left her skin as he lapped at her, panting angrily. "You dare.." he mumbled between biting and sucking at her skin, "strike me?" Suddenly she was raised by his strong arms and brought down onto his throbbing shaft. Kagome gasped at the sudden intrusion but had no time to react before he was thrusting her against the wall , her legs wrapped around his hips. "You dare," she gritted roughly, knowing she had to speak louder to be heard past the raging storm by his weaker human ears," think that I… would ever… leave... you?" She threw her head back as she gasped for breath, letting out tiny moans that jumped with every thrust of the man pinning her there.

The black haired man ground his teeth as he slammed his hips into her at a feverish pace, capturing a bouncing nipple between his lips and sucking hard. Her reactive groan had him searching for a way to get deeper, really give it to her. So Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her to the futon, somehow managing not to slam her onto the cushioned pad as he lay her on her back. Then he took her leg, grabbing harder than he ever would in his natural form, and yanked it up onto his shoulder so he could pound into her at a new angle. Kagome was still in shock from the sudden transition, her mouth hanging open as a sudden wave of orgasm washed over her, causing her eyes to roll as she grasped desperately to any cloth item within reach. Before she had time to recover from the first wave, she was flipped onto her hands and knees, a strong arm wrapped around her waist for support.

Inuyasha continued to vent his frustrations by pounding mercilessly into his wife. But soon enough he was unable to keep his mind away from her body or the sexy, desperate noises escaping from her as she writhed beneath him. Soon enough, Inuyasha was on the verge of orgasm himself, his hands gripping her waist tightly like only his human form could. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room just as Kagome arched her back in another orgasm, a loud moan slipping from her lips in a desperate plea, as she tossed her head back. The visual was just enough and Inuyasha lost it. Suddenly, he stilled and gritted his teeth as his throbbing cock pumped his hot semen into her. His vision blurred for a moment from all of the exertion.

Slowly, he allowed his flaccid member slip out of it's warm sheath as he also allowed Kagome to fall onto the floor, panting. The rain outside continued to come in sheets, louder now than before on the wooden paneling that had been placed over the shoji for the monsoon season. Inuyasha lowered himself to her side, wrapping her in his arms. He couldn't continue with all of this for too long before he, himself became simply mentally exhausted. Letting out a slightly defeated sigh, he allowed her to wipe his still wet bangs from his face. In that moment a small gust of wind came through the broken panel Kagome had told him to fix last week and blew out the candle, leaving them in complete inky blackness. "I'm.. " He began, gritting his teeth,"I'm ..sorry 'Gome" he admitted, the apology falling from his lips in a quick but sincere fumble.

Kagome sighed, herself, and found his face with her hands, guiding his forehead to hers. "When you didn't come back to Kaede's before the storm came, I got worried." She explained, knowing he could hear her despite the noise. "So when I followed your aura and came to the clearing, you can imagine my surprise when I found those bear demons. I had been channeling you and hadn't even picked up on them until i was almost directly beneath them." her voice faltered for a moment, her shame in her lack of ability prevalent in her words. "Then you came out of the tree and they attacked but you were already transforming and I.. I just did what I thought had the greatest chance of keeping you safe. I know you don't need my protection and still could have defended yourself but I was afraid, okay?" She pleaded, newfound tears stinging her eyes as she recalled the fear gripping her chest as she watched her husband try and battle his transformation as well as two rather large bear demons to protect her.

Inuyasha sighed, pulling her closer. He was now no longer annoyed with her but now his annoyance was channeled toward his own stupidity. "Kagome.." He started, his heart hurting as he felt her slight shoulders begin to shake. "..I was dumb, okay?" he attempted, trying to get her out of her own mind. "I was being a dumb ass by checking out a weird feeling that close to sunset. I should have just sent the monk and Kohaku. They would have been able to handle it." saying these things made Inuyasha realize even more about the situation then he would have liked to believe, but still he continued. " Then you showed up and practically crawled into their mouths and i got pissed. I couldn't smell, I could barely see and tessaiga was losing power and you were at stake." He pulled her tighter, tucking her head into his shoulder so he could continue without feeling her gaze on him in the darkness. " Then you put that barrier around me and I couldn't do anything. I thought that I was going to have to sit there in a fucking barrier, as a human and watch you get ripped to shreds by those bear demons all cause you were wasting your spiritual powers hulling my dumb ass up in a bubble instead of smoking those bastards with your arrows. Then you managed to get them and.. Damn Kagome i don't know. I just turned on you cause i was pissed I couldn't do anything." It was a lot easier to say things like this in the dark, and Inuyasha made sure to make a mental note of that for the next time he needed to apologies so maybe it wouldn't hurt her feelings so much.

Kagome sniffled, snuggling closer to Inuyasha's warmth. "I'm glad you're okay." she mumbled, snaking her arms around him as well. They were both still laying on top of the covers at the moment, the wind sending a slight chill up her spine. "Yeah. whatever." He shrugged, pulling part of blanket around them, mostly so she would be comfortable. "I don't like being mad at you...and i'm sorry i struck you." Kagome whispered into his ear, her voice trembled with shame for having ever raised a hand to him in anger. "Feh," He shrugged, a small smile playing on across his lips. "The sex was worth it." And in that moment, the air in the room lightened as Kagome's feigned disgust with him and subsequent laughter was hidden from the world by the sound of falling rain on wooden panels.


	4. Fear

**For Inukag Week 2017 day 2 Fear.**

* * *

Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she watched her husband transform. His fangs elongated three times their normal size, his growls turning into feral snarls. When she saw the purple slashes deepen in color on his cheekbones and his eyes turn crimson red, she knew that he was past the point of being rational.

Kaori stood to her right, clinging to her leg with an iron grip as her golden eyes watched her father in pure terror. Kagome held her newborn son tighter in her left arm, his ivory head of hair popping up out of his wrappings with every wail he produced. Gently, Kagome touched the soft,ebony velvet of her four year old daughters ears as she gathered her attention, hoping her calm would let her child know there was nothing to fear as long as she was there.

The quarter-demon child looked up at her mother, needing her reassurance. "Sango!" Kagome yelled to her friend, fighting the wind that ripped around them. The retired slayer rushed to her side, leaving Miroku to shield her own children in a barrier in the trees, safe from any type of attack. "He doesn't know the demon is dead!" she yelled, bouncing her son as best as she could, trying to shush his frantic cries. If Inuyasha's attention was drawn to this direction before Kagome could assure their children's safety, it would surely end in tragedy. "Take the children to Miroku, you all get into the barrier. I'll handle him." quickly, Kagome took her five day old son out of the sling and kissed his cotton white head before handing him to her most trusted friend. Sango tucked the boy against her chest, holding him tightly against the wind. Then Kagome knelt low, pulling her daughter into an embrace. Even though the noise from the demonic winds was loud and menacing, she knew her daughter's sensitive ears would hear her as she brought her lips to them and whispered calmly to the trembling girl.

"Daddy is okay. He has a part of him that's very protective and sometimes he gets caught up and can't turn that part off. Momma has to go and make him see that everything is okay now and no one is hurt so he can turn off that part, okay? You are my big girl. You are so brave. Daddy is going to be so proud of you. Now I need you to help Auntie Sango protect Kazuki. He's still very very little. Are you going to be my big girl and help your baby brother?" she asked, holding the little girl by either side of her head gently. Silently, the hanyou child nodded and grabbed her mother's face as Kagome kissed her forehead gently, nonplussed by their equally black hair mixing into one giant being around them, whipping in random directions.  
Quickly, Kaori ran to Sango, who looked Kagome in the eye and nodded before running back to the barrier with the children.

Kagome stood then, facing the howling demon who bore the face of her husband.

"Inuyasha!" she called, walking forward. Her sore and aching body was long forgotten as she straightened her back and advanced on the man. Quickly, the demon turned to face her, baring his elongated talons like butcher's knives as he snarled at her. "Inuyasha!" she called again, this time making direct eye contact with the raging being. "I know you're in there! The demons are dead! Your children are safe! I'm safe! Please come back to me!" she called, holding out one hand to him in a display of peace. She was answered by his snarling howl. Her eyes scanned demon now, his blood soaked clothing clung to his body. She still wore his red haori, draped over her shoulders in haste. "Inuyasha.. "She whispered, limping towards him even more. Her body still hadn't healed from the birth of their son, and she was fully aware of every single tear and bruise she bore. She knew he could smell her blood. And just as the times before, she ignored the adrenaline running through her veins in the face of this uncertainty. His gaze pierced her blue irises framed in crimson, as he seemed to calculate her existence. In a movement faster than she could comprehend, he was suddenly face to face with her, his claws digging into her throat as she was lifted off of the ground completely. "please.." she ground out, her voice rough from the pressure," please come back.." slowly, Kagome lifted her hands to touch his face, her fingers trembling. Just as she open her mouth to plead once more for his return, a small voice was heard over the raging winds. "Daddy! Don't hurt her!"

Kagome's eyes snapped wide as her daughter's voice registered with her. Tears of fear ran down her cheeks as she saw Inuyasha's gaze lock onto the little girl fighting Sango's grasp as the slayer attempted to drag the girl back into the protection of the barrier. "Momma!" the girl cried, her voice cracking from the effort. "Inuyasha.. in…please.." Kagome gasped, trying desperately to regain his attention, her blood gliding slowly over his knuckles. As quickly as he arrived, he vanished from her side.

Before Kagome even hit the ground, she released a burst of purifying energy from her hand, hitting Inuyasha square in the back. "No no no.." she whispered, struggling to her feet, as she ran as best she could to the man laying face down in the dirt. The winds ceased and all that remained were the strangled cries of a little girl as she was held back by her aunt. Getting to him, Kagome collapsed onto his listless form, pulling his face into view. "please… Inuyasha please… " She whispered, begging any Kami who would listen to have spared her husband the deadly force of her powers. His face fell limp in her hands, his mouth slightly ajar. "I'm so sorry… i.. I'm sorry." she choked out, pulling him into her lap. Her body shook as she stroked the bangs from his face, his ears fallen to the wayside. "Please don't leave me.." she whispered, stroking his purple markings, her voice desperate yet quiet. "I need you. We need you."

Kagome closed her eyes as her hand cupped his jaw, struggling against her breaking heart as her children cried in the distance. Kazuki's newborn wail and Kaori's terrified sobs ripped her to pieces as she held her husband of five years in her lap. Her grip tightened on him as she ground her teeth, "You idiot." she cursed, her head hung low, "How could you be so stupid.. Taking them all on at once. Haven't you learned a damn thing?" her harsh words held no poison, for her voice faltered in defeat. A faint pressure brushed her hand and in that moment, her eyes snapped open, "Maybe not. But it looks like you ain't learned a damn thing 'neither.' a rough voice retorted, chuckling lightly. Looking down into her lap, Kagome's eyes met spun gold as her husband's exhausted face smiled up at her weakly. "Ya nearly fried me, ya wench." he joked, attempting to draw a smile from her quivering lips. "Don't ever do that again!" she yelled, hiding her face in his collar as she drew him to her chest. "Kagome.. You're bleeding.." he whispered, turning towards her neck and taking in the four crescent shaped gauges as they slowly leaked towards the white collar of her haori.

The little girl in Sango's arms struggled from her Aunt's grip, the past minute replaying itself. As her father had turned towards her, something had changed in his eyes. They hadn't been the fiery red as they had been seconds before, but instead they were back to their gold. "Kaori, no!" Sango cried, grasping after her, but the hanyou girl was too quick, her black hair flowing behind her as she sped towards her parents.

"I was so afraid." Kagome cried, grasping a hand full of his silver hair and drawing him closer. Inuyasha's left hand raised gently, stroking her head. "Yeah.. me too.."  
In that moment, Kagome's body jerked from an impact. She didn't need to turn to know that her daughter clung to her father's haori, crying. "He's okay, sweetie. See?" she whispered, leaning back to allow them to see each other. "I remember her." Inuyasha realized, stroking his daughter's tear stained face. Kagome looked down to him questioning, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "not like i forgot her.." He mumbled, sitting up and taking his daughter into his arms.

The little girl wrapped her arms protectively around her father's neck, her black hair a stark contrast to his white, ears pinned to her head in anxiety. "I mean.." He started, smoothing her hair down to calm his own shaking nerves. "I mean I remember her when I was.. you know..her voice brought me out of it. She was scared and I needed to help her.." He whispered, resting his chin on his child's head gently and raising his eyes to once again meet his wife's.  
Kagome's eyes widened in response. "There's hope." she gasped. This meant that there was a way to get through to him when he was transformed. That their family wasn't an unlit fuse. That her husband wasn't a stray spark.

Hearing her son's strangled cry from behind her, Kagome turned and beckoned Sango. "Inuyasha!" Sango cried, hurrying towards them. The infants white hair poking from his wrapping. As Kagome gathered her son and held him close and their friends gathered quickly, Inuyasha zoned into the sound of his daughter's heartbeat. Sure. They had been spared this time, and Kagome claimed there was hope. But in the back of his mind, a nerve pinching fear sat. Next time, would they be so lucky?


	5. Music

**For InuKag week 2017 day 3 Music. Inspired by Sister Hazel's song "All for you" I recommend the Live Live version 3**

* * *

It was a hot summers evening in the Sengoku Jidai as a wayward group of travelers pulled off of the main path towards a small stream. Each member of the group fell into routine, each doing their designated duty for camp setup. The deep blue and purple clad monk walked into the woods to retrieve firewood as the other adult male, a red clad inu-hanyou, darted in the opposing direction to retrieve game for the night's dinner. The two women and young kitsune kit set up camp quickly, chattering mindlessly as they routinely laid out mats and cleared away

"I'm going to go wash some of these sweaty clothes." Kagome sighed, holding up her yellow backpack filled to the brim with her clothes from the past week and Sango's slayer outfit that had gotten bloodied during their last battle against a rather feisty scorpion demon. They were going to be staying at this camp for a couple of days, so the clothes would have plenty of time to dry. "That's fine, I'm going to clear this area out for a fire pit. Shippo?" The brunette asked, kneeling down to brush away debris from a flattened area, "Can I bother you for some assistance putting up a clothesline for Kagome?" The young ginger-haired kit agreed enthusiastically and puffed out his chest proudly, jumping from Kagome's shoulder to the ground beside Sango, taking her direction with a nodding head and twitching tail.

"It only took a couple of minutes before Kagome made it to the stream, the crystal clear water shimmering in the afternoon light. Taking off her socks and shoes, Kagome grabbed her clothes filled bag and sat on a rock by the bank that was in a section with lower current. Before she knew it, Kagome was elbow deep in suds and well on her way to completing her task.

"In a tree nearby, the aforementioned inu-hanyou sat, perched on a low-hanging branch. He watched the woman work with golden eyes as she scrubbed the clothes with something she called "Deet-urgent".. Whatever that was. The man just knew that it had a subtle smell that made his nose twitch if she used too much. He was just about to jump down and pester her when an odd noise hit his sensitive ears. Scrunching his brow, the silver haired man leaned closer in concentration. Surely she wasn't talking to herself. Her tone was all off. Quickly, he deduced her action. She was singing. Not any kind of song he had ever heard or to any kind of tune he could place, but it was definitely singing nonetheless.

"There's been tiiimes, I'm so confused. All my roads, They lead to you. I just can't turn and walk awaaaaay.." she sang, rinsing Sango's gear, her black hair tied into a high bun. The falling tendrils framed her face as she absentmindedly continued her chore. The sun was starting to set and orange hues danced over the babbling creek. "It's hard to say what it is I see in you. Wonder if i'll always be with you. Words can't say and I can't do, enough to prove it's all for yooou." Watching intently, he studied her as she gathered up the wet clothes and put them back into her bag, gathering her shoes after. Before she could take a step towards camp, he made his move.

"Landing in front of her with a thump, the man crossed his arms and cocked his brow inquisitively. Kagome jumped backwards, startled from the encounter, "Inuyasha!" she shouted, clutching at her chest as she tried to calm her adrenaline addled heart. "Don't scare me like that! I should S-I-T you for nearly killing me!" she scolded, picking up her shoes from where they had flown during her moment of panic. "Oi. What was that yew'r singin back there?" he asked, snatching the heavy bag of clothes from her and heading back towards camp. "I aint never heard you sing 'fore today. What gives?"

"Kagome's cheeks flushed as she recalled her thoughts back at the river. They had included, but were not limited to, her current red-clad companion and their recent closeness as of late. "Oh it's nothing!" she waved off, looking away as she sped up her steps. "Just some American song by Sister Hazel.. Nothing you'd know about. So you should just forget about it." her voice had gotten thin and reedy as she attempted to feign nonchalance, hoping he would take the bait and drop it.

"Sister? You got singin priestesses in your time?" Inuyasha asked, quirking his head at the thought of a traveling miko singing odd tunes. Laughing gently, Kagome shook her head and smiled as their friends came into view. She wasn't ever going to get used to the differences between the times, but she was at least going to enjoy the humor the confusion often brought. "You didn't answer me." Inuyasha huffed as Kagome rushed ahead to help Sango with some logs.

"Later that night after everyone had long since fallen asleep and the fire begun to burn low, Inuyasha looked down at the raven haired girl curled around the orange haired kit. "Yeah.. your Hazel sisters got somethin right." he smiled, folding his arms and sinking into a comfortable recline against the tree trunk, his face still turned to take in her sleeping state. "It's all for you."


	6. Family

**For Inukag Week 2017 theme Family.**

* * *

The tiny, fervent cries pierced the cool night air, reaching the ears of those waiting patiently outside the hut for more information. Suddenly, the group was alive with cheers and hugs. A silent sigh of relief left them as the fear of stillbirth had been looming in the shadows. It was almost morning now, the early rising animals beginning their daily foraging. The labor had been a long and difficult one, spanning almost two whole days.

Miroku hugged Shippo and let out a jovial laugh as Inuyasha pushed the noren aside, smiling ear to ear but nonetheless looking worse for wear. Several men of the village had stayed to cheer on the new parents and knew that Inuyasha had been a brave one to stay in the hut the entire time as his wife had their child. It was usually forbidden for men to witness such an event, but in this case there had been no other option for the new family. Inuyasha had refused to leave Kagome's side and Kagome herself had begged Kaede and Sango to allow Inuyasha to stay with her, as it kept her calm during the contractions.

"It's a girl!" Inuyasha laughed, pushing his bangs up over his forehead and looking anywhere but at the men as his cheeks flushed with sheer joy. Sure, people in this era always wanted boys, especially as the first born. But Inuyasha never cared much for human customs and figured that Kagome was the eldest child of her family and she did a damn fine job bringing honor to their home so any girl of theirs would do the exact same. He just didn't want them to begin joking with him about the fact that she was less than thirty minutes old and he was already hopelessly and impossibly in love with her. "And she has my ears!" he stated, standing up straight and slapping a fist across his chest with pride. He had always hated his, but on her they were like a tiny black crown.

"Congratulations, my friend!" Miroku laughed, slapping Inuyasha on the shoulder as the other men cheered and squeezed it tightly in a sign of affection. "A bride for my Yousuke, I presume?" he joked, elbowing the hanyou in the ribs. "Like hell, monk. She ain't never gettin near no boys. 'Specially none-a yers!" Inuyasha growled, but the threat held no weight. He couldn't help but beam at his two other friends. He surely needed to thank Rin for watching Miroku and Sango's children to shey could share this with them.

Shippo was over joyed, bouncing from foot to foot in anticipation of running inside and seeing Kagome and the baby. He had some new toys and he was willing to give her any number of them if she wanted. But he knew that if he made any sudden movement towards that hut without Inuyasha's direct permission, he would find himself on the wrong side of those claws that he, himself, had seen eviscerate many an enemy. He was practically vibrating with excitement, his skin alive with goosebumps at the tiny new cry and Kagome's cooing from inside the hut.

"Well, my friend," Miroku smiled, "It looks like you finally have a family!" As the two men smiled and talked more of the child with the other men while awaiting Kaede's allowance in, Shippo stood to the side of the group. His face was downcast as he stared at his small fingers tracing the worn paint lines of his favorite wooden horse. Miroku's words rang through him like struck metal. ' _You finally have a family._ ' He felt like a fool. How could he have thought that they would include him in their family? Sure, he was a friend, but not family. Sango had Kohaku and Miroku and her children.. And Kagome had Inuyasha and now their daughter. And Shippo had.. No one. He was a loner. "Ya hear me, Squirt?" Inuyasha called, stopped at the noren to face him, "I said get yer butt in here and meet this kid." Sheepishly, Shippo followed. He was much more subdued now that he wasn't expecting a little sister. As he came through the door of the hut he was immediately greeted with the iron tang of blood thick in the air. Fearfully he looked to Inuyasha, his eyebrows knit in concern for the woman he thought, until recently, to be his adoptive mother.

Inuyasha felt his worry and looked down to him, nodding that everything was okay. "Shippo!" Kagome called, leaned up against the far wall with a little bundle curled to her chest. She looked exhausted, her hair pulled up away from her face with the edges of her hairline still wet from sweat, but more radiant than Shippo had every seen. She adjusted the bundle and smiled down to it, moving the outer cloth to reveal a head of black hair. "Heyy there baby girl. Wake up! You gotta meet your aniki!" she cooed, bouncing the baby. Shippo stood, frozen. Aniki? Big brother? He was her big brother? That meant… He looked back up to Inuyasha, his emerald green eyes brimming with tears. The hanyou raised a dark brow to the kitsune and nodded his head towards Kagome. "Well? Get goin', runt." he prodded, giving Shippo a gentle shove with the broad side of his foot.

Stumbling for a moment, the child regained his composure and smiled a toothy grin, pulling the wooden horse from his vest pocket.

Inuyasha watched from the far wall as the kitsune skittered up Kagome's arm, resting on her shoulder as he scoped out the new child. He had smelled Shippo's anxiety and fear the moment Miroku had made the comment on family. And honestly, he had always considered the kit to be like a little brother to him. But now he watched as his wife held the new baby closer to the teeny outstretched hand of the kit and he saw so much more. His entire world in one small hut. His wife, his newborn daughter and their tiny, orange kitsune son.


	7. Stars

**For Inukag Week 2017 theme Stars. inspired by Ed Sheeran's "All of the stars" and Search The City's "Bigger scars make better stories"**

* * *

It was just another night as he stared at the moon. Noticing a shooting star, he thought of her. He thought of the minutes, hours, days and years spent with her on the other side of that sky. Could the heavens have really stretched so far? From her to him and all that was left in between? He wondered then if she had seen them too? The twinkling white orbs that sprinkled over the inky black curtain of night. How many nights had he lain in this exact spot under the Goshinboku and recalled the shapes that she had pointed out to him? How many hours had he spent showered in the light of the moon as he stood by the river and recounted her tales of mystical princesses and lovers torn apart by the sky itself?

He closed his eyes, hair tickling his nose as the wind blew an all too familiar scent across his brain. Releasing the breath, he looked to his right. There she sat, their 6 year old son laying his his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his silver hair and traced the shell of his human ear. He then turned his attention to the lanky being between them, laying with his arms folded behind his head and legs crossed, the now 21 year old kitsune cocked a brow in Inuyasha's direction as one of his four tails curled around Kagome to counteract the light breeze. Shippo was back in town for a bit of a vacation from the fox temple and had secretly been in desperate need of his adoptive mother's home cooking when he had shown up unannounced two days ago.

A movement on his own lap turned Inuyasha's attention downwards. There was his other child, now 11, curled into a tight ball, her mouth slightly open and her black hanyou ears twitching like tiny rabbit's feet. As he brushed her black bangs away from her sleeping face Kagome sighed. "You know.." she whispered, looking up to the stars as her hand kept up it's absent trail, "I used to come to this tree when I was separated from you guys. I would always come at night and look up at what stars i could see through the light pollution and wonder if you were looking at them too." Inuyasha's ears quirked. Had her powers morphed into mind reading? Shippo also perked, sitting up to lean on one elbow and look at his mother in confusion. "Light pollution?" he asked, completely unaware of this futuristic term. "When there is too much light on the ground that you can't see the stars in the sky." she answered, her eyes transfixed on some unknown point in the sea of flickering jewels. "I would always wonder if our horizons would meet and if the skies stretched all the way from me to you. I missed you guys every second of every day." Her voice had fallen to take on a reminiscent hollowness that sent a knowing shiver up Inuyasha's spine.

"Well," he added, sitting back again. "It seems that it did after all."

Smiling back at him, she stroked Shippo's forearm and gave a gentle squeeze. "I knew it."


	8. Rough Day

**Kagomes POV**

* * *

Today was going to be another rough one. I sat on the edge of the porch and held my head in my hands. I had just managed to get up and take a few steps before shoving the shoji aside and vomiting nothing but stomach acid into the bushes that bordered our home. I felt weak and frail and honestly just so tired of puking. I heard the soft pat of bare feet across hardwood as my husband approached me slowly. I felt a clawed hand slowly scratch my shoulders as another hand made it's way in front of my face, holding a cup of ginger tea and some vinegar so i could rinse my mouth and sooth my stomach. I looked up at him through my bangs, managing what I can only assume was a pathetic excuse for a smile because as mysterious as he was at times, Inuyasha was never able to hide his true feelings on his face from my knowing stare. Cotton white toppers swiveled on his head as he read me, vital signs and all. It was torture for him to see me this way and not be able to do anything. It bothered him even more that he was the reason for all of my discomfort. I took the tea and set it beside me before rinsing my mouth with the watered down vinegar. I hated ginger but it settled my stomach. And if our calculations were correct, then i was almost done with the worst part. " 23 weeks to go.." I mumbled, choking down the warm liquid. Inuyasha's red outline never left my vision as i attempted to pull myself up on the door frame, his hands ghosting my hips in case i were too weak to do it myself.

I would have been offended at his accusation that I wasn't strong enough if it weren't for the fact that I had been so sick and had lost so much weight that the people of the village feared that I had a terminal illness. "This child is trying to kill me." I grumbled, closing my eyes and fighting the vertigo that threatened to topple me. Inuyasha let out a slow and keening whine to my left, coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my body, hands resting on the bulge of my midsection. I was still just in my first trimester, but damn was i ready for it to be over. "I can hear the heartbeat." He whispered, his lips pressed to my neck. "It quickens when you get stressed. It doesn't want you upset as much as i don't." I smiled and rested my hands over his, running my fingertips over his claws. I was still just in my yukata, but i didn't care. I didn't want anyone to see me and i didn't want to see anyone. Just lay down and sleep and eat bread (If i could keep it down).

I let him guide me into the ima as i struggled to move my legs correctly. The process of pregnancy was so much more demanding than id thought. My hips were widening and i felt almost constant cramps as the muscles in my lower abdomen stretched to accommodate a growing child. "You feel up for some breakfast?" he asked, spooning himself a bowl of breakfast porridge. The idea didn't completely repulse me, so I gingerly accepted, taking a seat on the zabuton in the center of the room. We chatted about the upcoming harvest and how he was already in line to help build three more houses before winter overcame the village and work became difficult.

Winter was an odd topic between us now, because at our current calculations I would be giving birth to this child near the end of the winter season. Inuyasha in particular seemed to get a little more awkward as the topic was mentioned. And he always seemed to go off in his own thoughts, mumbling about firewood and supplies and medications. He was definitely my worrier. Ever since we got married and he built this house for me almost a year ago, he did almost nothing but worry. Was i comfortable with the size, did we need to acquire more fusuma for another room, did we have enough firewood.. No we didn't ever have enough firewood. He was in a constant state of repairing and working that the day he scented a change in my hormones he dropped an entire arm full of clay shingles onto poor Shippo's head as he had been convinced that the original thatched roof he had made allowed for too much heat to escape and would leak if a big storm came.

I ate the breakfast slowly, only taking a few bites before my mind refused any more. Sitting the bowl down beside me, I tried to be nonchalant as Inuyasha talked. Maybe he wouldn't notice that I hadn't really eaten and wouldn't scold me. No such luck. His golden honey eyes glowered at me as he took the bowl and let out a small 'feh' as he poured the remnants into his bowl and continued eating. "Ya know," he grumbled, raising a dark brow in my direction," That kid aint gonna get big and strong if you don't give it anything to eat." His callous words were drown out by the mouth full of food he had attempted to talk around. "They are going to get all the nutrients they need from me," I chastened him, wagging a finger at his nose," It's me who will deal with the negative effects." Almost as if on cue, a sudden wracking wave of nausea hit me and i scrambled desperately to my feet, eyes wide as i barely made it to the shoji before violently vomiting up the breakfast.

Today was going to be another rough one indeed.


	9. Teen Troubles

**This is the only chapter of this. The idea was teenager issues.**

* * *

It was past dark and she wasn't home. Kagome's eyebrow raised and she cut her eye to watch her husband pace the floor by the front door. Stirring dinner, she sighed. This was the third time this week that Kaori had defied their rules and stayed out past curfew. Given, it was getting darker earlier due to the time of year, but that did not lessen the transgression.  
"Inuyasha, go get Kazuki from his room then come get some dinner. She will be home soon enough. I'm sure she was over at Sango and Miroku's. They will have sent her our way." Kagome sighed, ladeling the thick soup into the bowls before setting them on they trays with the rice balls she would have like help with earlier.  
Inuyasha growled, hand instinctively on the hilt of his sword, clutching the wood tightly. "Damn it, Kagome! You act like this is okay! She is late for dinner AGAIN and I swear to the Kami if Miroku's boy's scent is anywhere on her I'll rip his little.." with one stern look from Kagome, like lightning, Inuyasha stopped his angered rambling and stomped back towards the rear of the house and retrieved his son for dinner.

Not even a minute after sitting around the fire did Kaori's scent reach his nose, and he was up at the door frame, bristling with anger. Kagome watched as the hanyou blocked the entryway with his body, arms crossed and ears pinned forward in attention. Then came the vocals. "Now where the hell you been?! Yer mom and me set up these rules to keep you and yer brother safe. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you just act like they don't matter!" Before Kagome could calm her raging husband, her 14 year old daughter had shoved her way past his foreboding figure and plopped down onto the cushion and received her tray of food. Inuyasha stood, dumbfounded, as the black haired girl bowed in thanks to her mother and began to eat, her own black dog ears twitching in an irritated frenzy. "What the hell?! Are you just gonna let her walk right in like nothings wrong!?" He growled, seething in his still guarded stance. Kagome looked to him beneath her bangs and spoke quietly, "Any issues we have can be discussed after dinner." Her words were short and precise.. and held no room for argument.

Dinner was eaten in relative silence.. with the exception of 12 year old Kazuki's ramblings of his day. His chocolate brown eyes dances as he regaled them with tales of learning how to fight against Shippo's fox magic and catching frogs in the stream. Kagome smiled at the boy, his shaggy white hair was almost to his chin, completely hiding his human ears, and needed to be trimmed. She then aimed her gaze at her daughter. The golden honey eyes stared dispassionatly at the fire as she awaited the tongue lashing that was promised from her father.. who had not stopped his angry eating to even look her way.  
After some hinting, Kazuki took the dishes and left the three to address the elephant in the room.

"Go on. Tell us why yer late again. I can smell Miroku's boy on you." Inuyasha snarled, his arms were crossed tightly, his right knee bobbing in impatience.  
As soon as he said it, Kaori's cheeks flushed bright pink. Her thin, nimble hands were clenched into fist on her lap, gripping her yukata in white knuckled anguish. "You don't get it, dad!" She cried, tears stinging the back of her eyes and threatening to run over as she clenched her teeth togther. "Yousuke doesn't like me like that! I'm just like.. like a little sister to him!" Kagome could hear the pain in her daughter's voice as she growled past her small fangs. She could also tell that her husband was caught off guard by the sudden emotion in the room, his ears falling to the side as his wide eyed stare explained that he had lost his steam and was unaware of what to do with this crying teenager.

"He likes Miyuki, okay! We are just friends and he doesn't like me like that and he never will so stop acting like he will!" With that, the girl jumped up, her raven hair hiding her face, " May I be excused, mother." She asked, a hiccup interrupting her request. Kagome nodded and allowed her daughter to flee to her bedroom.  
Inuyasha was floored. He sat now, his hands laying limply at his sides, staring after his daughter as she disappeared down the hall. He had all of the appeal of a deflated balloon. "What..what just happened?" He asked, his wife stare finding his wife, searching for for an answer. "She's in love. And he doesn't seem to feel the same way." Kagome sighed, flattening the wrinkles from her hakama as she remembered the time so long ago when she would lay on her bed, crying over the same man asking her for guidance now.

"What.. I dont.. that ain't no reason to act like that!" He protested, pointing toward his daughters direction. "Inuyasha. She's hurting. I was the same way when you kept choosing Kikyo over me all those years ago. I cried a lot. Sango helped me over it and so did my mom. Maybe she needed some time after visiting to get a hold of everything before coming home. Don't act like you've never used that old tree to sort things out when the rest of us were asleep." Leaning over, Kagome layed a hand on her husband's thigh. "She needs her daddy." She whispered, patting his leg gently.

The hanyou looked at her then, his eyes held fear and uncertainty, "What.. what do ya want me to tell her?" He asked, scratching his head. He was never one for sentiment and words were at a loss in this moment.

"Tell her what you would have told yourself back then. She's your daughter after all." With that, Kagome stood and kissed her husband's forehead "and Inuyasha? Don't be a jerk" she added, for safe measure. With that the hanyou was left alone. He swallowed loudly, he could fight demons with his bare hands any day..but how was he supposed to talk to a teenage girl?


	10. Watching Airplanes

**inspired by "Watching Airplanes" by Gary Allen**

The sound of gravel under tires served as a calming balm to Inuyasha's ears as he navigated the old red truck to the end of the airstrip. Once he got to his spot - the 4 rectangles of bald earth from his tires- Inuyasha parked and got out, jumping into the bed. Quick, skilled movements of clawed hands made work of the latches that held down the lid to the metal tool box beneath the window. Once it was opened, Inuyasha shrugged up his jeans and knelt before it's contents. The large shortwave radio sat in it's cushioned housing as Inuyasha flipped on the small electrical box and then the radio itself. The gentle crackle of the airband drew a sign from the half demon as he took a seat on the half of the toolbox that he had fashioned into a cushioned chair.

The pop of the connection made him smile as a familiar voice called out over the frequency "Moshi Moshi Dog Boy" greeted him. "Moshi Moshi Bouzu" he responded into the mic. The Air Traffic Controllers of the Kochi Ryoma Airport knew Inuyasha Taisho well. For the past three years he had come every evening at 4pm and parked at the end of their runway, watching the planes land and take off until 10 pm every night. "Hear anything?" He asked, leaning against the open lid of the tool box. "Not since yesterday. We have 9 scheduled take offs and 15 landings. No one has said anything but you will hear if they do. Here's to hoping there are no more false alarms, my friend." The voice over the radio sounded more soft today than usual, he felt bad for the silver haired man.

"Ah quit with that, Miroku. If today's the day then great. If not then, whatever. I ain't gettin tore up about it if so. By the way, you get her number yet?" Inuyasha asked, reaching down into the small cooler at his feet and pulling out a glass bottle of tea.

A deep sigh sounded over the radio and Inuyasha took that as a no. "She may have agreed to be our informant, my friend. But damn it if she isn't elusive. I got another backhand this morning when we crossed in the lounge. All i said wa-" "Will you two idiots shut up?" a second, more aggravated voice growled. "Why do you have me on channel 3? You know that skid mark hates me." Inuyasha sighed, watching as a small airplane started to back away from a terminal. "My apologies. Go to 4 for communications. " a quick turn of a nob added a new channel to the cast and allowed him to listen in on the pilots without jamming the waves and still being able to talk to Miroku on the ATC's smaller shortwave.

"As I was saying,.. Hold on. -Flight 786 You are clear to taxi the runway - Okay yeah all I said was I wanted my face to be the meat between her buns. That's a compliment. Inuyasha if you saw her ass… like two beautiful scoops of butter pecan ice cream. One day, my canine companion, one day I'll get her to go out with me." Hearing his friend's strike out with the brunette flight attendant brought a gentle smile to his face. Miroku was one hell of a ladies man.. With a mouth that often got him into a hole too deep to climb out of.

"I'm gonna sit back for a bit, kay Miroku?" Inuyasha sighed, taking a sip from his tea as he scrubbed the back of his neck with his clawed hand. "Sure enough, friend. Keep an ear out. Today could be the day!" Golden eyes watched as the red light indicating the second line connection blinked off. Inuyasha then stood and walked to the end of the bed, reaching over and unlatching the gate to let it fall open. As he went to go sit down, the gentle haze of his memories reminded him of his daily voyage.

" _I don't know. I don't know, Inuyasha. It could be weeks.. It could be years.. Or it could be never. I can't lie to you and try and say that i know what's going to happen. I just know that they need me in France and mom is moving everyone out so that I won't be alone.." Kagome's soft voice pleaded, her hot tears streaming down her face. "Take ME, Kagome! I need you, damn it! An entire fucking year and it's this easy for you to go?! ", Inuyasha bellowed, slamming his hand on the wooden table, sending a small fissure to form. Kagome's chocolate eyes swam as she avoided eye contact with the hanyou in front of her. "I'm so sorry. I love you. And that means i can't take you from your family. I can't take you from the business. Your father needs you. But I know that I will never get this opportunity again. If the professor asks me to be his intern after the trial then I have to take it. Or I may never be as great a historian as I could be. He's only human. And hes 87. I don't have much time to take this offer." the entire time Kagome was pleading her case, Inuyasha watched her. Took in every single feature. Took in every move._

 _She was determined to further her education.. Even if that meant leaving him behind._

"Annnd flight 786 you are clear for take-off. " Miroku's voice snapped him out of his reverie as he watched the plane gain speed and then lift off of the tarmac and sore directly over his head. The thrumming bass of the engines made his ears twitch, but at this point he was used to it. The caramel colored sunset sky drew his attention for the moment, making him turn his eyes over the ocean behind him. Of all the airports he knew she would come to this one. She had always said it was her favorite thing to fly over the sea at sunset. That the colors reflecting off of the rippling waves gave her a sense of wonder that she couldn't quite recreate. Even though Shikoku was out of the way and it would just be easier to fly to Honshu and boat over, she refused. And that's why he knew she would be back here. It was her favorite.

Another hour passed and he watched as the runway lights got brighter. 5 landings and takeoffs had come and gone since his arrival tonight. And for a moment, he figured it was hopeless tonight. As he moved to go sit up, the distinct pop came over the radio. But the voice was different.

"ATC Operator Miroku Shajuko, this is Attendant Sango Taiji of Flight 496 requesting clearance to land." Inuyasha's ear perked. He knew the voices of every person allowed to come over this radio. And she wasn't one of them. Before he could click over and ask Miroku what the deal was, the aforementioned man very obviously fumbled with the mic. "Rodger, Flight 496 you are clear for landing. You got anything, Sango?"

Inuyasha's heart leaped into his throat at that question. This was his informant. This was the woman who had the undercover job of keeping a look out for _her._ This is the woman that had been given Inuyasha's only pocket sized photograph of the woman for reference.

With trembling hands, Inuyasha's clawed hands took the mic and clutched it tightly.

" _I'm sorry. Goodbye, Inuyasha. I love you."_

Her last words to him echoed through his skull as his pulse quickened. If this wasn't another false alarm… what was he going to do? Would she.. Would she want to see him?

"You are looking for a Japanese female, aged 24 years, height 5'4" with long black hair and brown eyes named Higurashi, Kagome. Is that correct?" oh kami. It was her. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"That is correct! Inuyasha. Are you listening down there?" Miroku asked, elation in his voice.

"Yeah.." he mumbled into the mic. Unable to really form words. "Well in that case, Shajuko, I have your girl on flight. She's a real sweetheart! She helped a woman with her upset daughter when we were crossing the Arabian Sea."

Well that sure as hell sounded like her.

"You know what to do, Dog boy! They are circling in!" Miroku laughed. In the fastest movement he had ever done, Inuyasha turned the radio off and slammed the tool box closed. And before he could stop himself, he lept the barrier fence and sprinted towards the service entrance that was currently being held open by a redheaded, smiling Kitsune ATC operator Inuyasha recognized as Shippo.

"Go get her, bud!" the fox laughed, his wide smile making Inuyasha realize how invested the entire staff had become. As he sped down the service corridors toward the terminal, Inuyasha thought of the friends he had made over these past 3 years. He stopped only momentarily to talk to a worker, "Which terminal is flight 496 scheduled to dock?" he panted, his golden eyes burning into the young woman. " Oh! Inuyasha! Gate 4.. Wait does.. OH MY GOODNESS DOES THIS MEAN SHE'S ACTUALLY HERE!?" Inuyasha didn't even answer as he hurried off at a much safer pace. But not before he heard the girl go over her walkie talkie. "Yuka? This is Rin! She's here! Get everyone you can to gate 4!"

He skidded to a halt in front of the gate, watching as the plane taxied to the gate through the glass. His heart thumping through his chest. He didn't even notice as random airport workers began to gather around him, keeping their distance but still close enough to the hanyou in the red hoodie to hear what was going on. As the first few people started to trickle out of the doors, and down the glass hallway, his super human eyes searched. And in the moment melted gold met chocolate his heart stopped. His feet began to move without his knowledge as he mirrored her. Kagome's face was beginning to pink as her eyes brimmed with tears, her feet quickening the pace. And suddenly she was running.

At the end of the glass corridor she stopped momentarily at the sliding glass doors, hurrying past them the moment they opened for her. In the exact moment she passed the red line stopping people from entering she was snatched into a bruising hug, being lifted off of her feet and swung in a circle. A joyous laugh mixed with a sob broke from her throat as she clung to Inuyasha's neck. The large crowd now surrounding them had erupted into applause, some of the women crying. She felt him talking, but had to strain to hear his hushed whisper, "Kagome..kagome..kagome.." It was her name. It sounded to her like pure bliss. The best thing she had ever heard. "Inuyasha.." He stopped spinning and held her by the hips above him, smiling. She rested her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. " Inuyasha, I'm so sorry.. Were you waiting here for me?" Her voice cracked as she smiled. He brought her back down and tucked her head under his chin, pressing his lips into her dark hair. "Kagome.. You idiot.. What have you been doing all this time?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MAN?!" a familiar voice called out. Inuyasha turned to see Miroku, standing beside Shippo and who he presumed to be Sango. "KISS HER, DAMN YOU!" Sango elbowed the man in the ribs hard enough to make him lose his breath.

"I'll explain later.. But for now.." Slowly, Inuyasha brought her chin up and met his lips to hers as she smiled. With that the entire terminal exploded in cheers.

Unknown to the couple, reuniting after three long years, social media was a buzz. They had hashtags. #AirportBoy #MysteryGirl and their joint tag #ReunitedAtTheGate


	11. Of Rainy Days and Coffee Shops

**Inspired by the song "Shape of Love" by Passenger ft Boy and Bear. Dedicated to my girls. You know who you are *kiss kiss***

"Fuckin shit!" Inuyasha cursed, running to the nearest awning that so happened to belong to a coffee shop. The rain fell in heavy white sheets that made it difficult for even him to see. "Great. I'm soaked." he growled, pulling his ponytail over his shoulder and ringing it out. On the ONE day his car was in the shop this had to happen. As he begun to take his bag off of his shoulder, a small yet oddly bright figure appeared to his left. As he turned, Inuyasha took in the small person. "Why does this always happen to me?" The woman asked, lifting her head up and pushing her drenched ebony lochs out of her face.

Because of the rain, Inuyasha couldn't smell a damn thing. So he was using his other senses to observe her. The woman was very small in frame, maybe 5'2" to his 6 even. And held herself proudly, despite her sopping yellow sundress. She didn't wear much makeup, a little bit of mascara and some lipgloss it seemed, but there was a slight smudge at the corner of her eye from the rain. "The forecast said nothing about rain!" She complained, trying to wring some of the water from her dress.

Inuyasha was slightly taken back by this tiny, wet woman. Despite the weather, she was smiling up at him. "Well, it looks like we're stuck here! Might as well indulge!" She chirped, whirling on her heel and opening the glass door to the establishment. Inuyasha deadpanned as she raised an eyebrow at him. " _The fuck is up with this chick?_ " he thought, staring at her skeptically. She was obviously oblivious to something that would change her mind about being so kind. So he decided to draw attention to it, and wiggled the two white canine ears that sat on top of his head.

The woman's gaze drew up and she smiled. Smiled? "Come on. Unless you wanna stand outside in the cold." Inuyasha was taken aback. She didn't care? He stammered for a second before following her into the small cafe. "You.. uh.. Want something?" he asked, feeling slightly rude. "Oh! Yes, thank you! Just a small hot chocolate, please." she beamed, taking a seat at a small window table. Inuyasha suddenly soon found himself walking back to the table with a hot chocolate and a gyokuro green tea.

Setting the cups down he went to take his backpack off when he noticed the woman's shivering. "Feh. Here." he gruffed, taking a sweater from his bag and tossing it on her lap. Quickly, Inuyasha set the backpack on the back of his chair and folded his damp arms, the rolled up sleeves of his white button down growing tight over the muscles of his forearms. "T-thank you." she smiled, pulling the sweater over her head and allowing it to effectively swallow her. "My name is Kagome, by the way." She smiled, blowing on the hot liquid as she looked through long eyelashes at him. "Inuyasha." he huffed, sipping his tea before reaching into his pants pocket and picking out a, now soaked, pack of cigarettes. Looking through his silver bangs at Kagome, he decided to toss the pack.

Inuyasha looked out the window at the white rain outside and sighed. Looks like his evening was shot. "I'm going to get absolutely nothing done today." Kagome sighed looking outside, herself. "What do you do, Inuyasha?" she asked, taking in his appearance. Inuyasha looked particularly professional today, in his black slacks and white button down that was still clinging to his chest. His modestly being saved only by the white wife beater he wore beneath. His hip-length silver hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and drying in gentle waves. But she found his most striking feature was his piercing golden eyes.

"Well… I'm a personal trainer at the Taijia Fitness Center. I'm dressed like this cause my boss asked me to go to a seminar in Osaka. You know, scope out new equipment and programs to take back to the gym. That kinda stuff. Really fucking annoying considering i hate crowds." He mumbled, sipping his tea again and averting his eyes. Why was he bothering talking to this chick? They were both just coming in from the rain. That didn't mean to get all buddy buddy and spend 2oo yen on a chick he didn't even know.

"That blows." Kagome agreed, clutching her cup in maroon sweater covered hands. " I was going to the grocery store because today is my only day off this week. Looks like it's going to be cup ramen till Tuesday.. " It honestly didn't sound like something bad to him, but he understood that normal people can't live off of such a high sodium diet alone. And she seemed to be interested in him.. So why not return the favor?

"What do you do. You know. For a living and crap." he struggled, not really knowing how to continue with this conversation. Kagome smiled warmly and looked down at the warm brown liquid steaming in her cup. "Well.. I do a lot as of recently.. " she began, fiddling with the sleeves that stopped just at the base of her fingers. "Okay. Starting out, I teach second grade at Nishimichi International School. I also teach Japanese to the 1st-3rd years from Seisen after school." "The one you teach at...that the one in Minato?" He asked, flicking the tea bags string. "That's the one. Go Vikings!" She cheered in English. "Okay. I also volunteer for clinical hours at a 24hr clinic in Shizuoka and I'm currently getting my degree in pediatric medicine at Tokyo Medical." Inuyasha's eyes widened as she spoke. Damn. This woman was busy. "So.." he began, leaning back. "How did you get a job at an international school?"

Before either of them realized it, 2 hours had passed. "And there I am. COVERED in blood and one of my students from the Japanese classes calls me panicking because his bike got taken to bike jail and the police officer was refusing to take USD and that was all he had. He was using an umbrella while riding. So the officer refuses to talk to me over the phone and I'm in scrubs so I had to get on an express train from Shizuoka to Tokyo in my scrubs absolutely covered in blood while I tried to calm down this 17 year old kid who had only been in Japan for 2 months. Long story short I managed to explain the situation to the officer and Blake only had to pay 1,000 yen instead of the usual 50,000 because that's all I had on me." Kagome laughed, picking apart a taiyaki they had gotten together.

Over the course of these 2 hours, Inuyasha had laughed more than he had in the last year. He looked outside now, noticing the lessening of the rain and wind. But for once in his life, he actually wished the rain wouldn't end. Over the years he figured something out about himself. Where everyone else's lives and hearts had clear cutouts for the shapes to fit… his was more abstract. It was harder for him to find a place to fit in. Harder for him to connect with people enough to keep them close. But right here. Right now, with her. He found a new shape he felt might actually find it's place. It was her. Her smile, her laugh, the way she wouldn't let him be an ass but still found a way to keep him talking. She was a new shape. And maybe.. Maybe he could figure this out.

"So.. uh. You said all you had was cup ramen?" He asked, running his clawed finger nail over the rim of his tea cup. Kagome sighed as she pulled her, now mostly dry, hair into a ponytail much like Inuyasha's. "Yeah. It's a good thing my date isn't picky." she chuckled, pushing up the baggy sleeves. Date? Inuyasha's ears dropped with that word. "Date?" he echoed, trying to sound disinterested. Of course this was his luck."Yup. Kinda short. Very lazy and a bit hairy but he loves to cuddle and eats anything I give him." His heart truly sank. This dude sounded like a total loser! How could SHE go for a short, hairy chump?

"Uh-huh. Just me and Buyo. My Japanese short tail cat." She snickered, sending him a wink. Inuyasha tried to hide his sigh of relief. "Did i upset you there for a second?" she asked, arching a perfectly plucked black brow. "Feh." He shrugged, slightly blushing. "I was just gonna say that I aint doin nothin later and you sounded kinda burnt out so I was just gonna say maybe i could bring some udon and some pork and you can give me the ramen and you can have a katsudon bowl. You got nori, eggs and rice?" he asked, averting his gaze to try and keep his cool. "I dooo.. So are you asking me to dinner, Mr Inuyasha….." "Takahashi." He finished, grinning. "And maybe I am ms... " "Higurashi. Well, Mr. Takahashi. It looks like the rain has stopped. You got a pencil and paper in that bag of yours?" she asked, nodding to his bag still hanging on the chair. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and deftly extracted a pen and small notebook from the front pocket.

"Okay. Sooo. Here is my home address. Give me 30 minutes before you show up so i can do some damage control. And don't keep me waiting." She smiled, ripping out the page and standing. She strutted over beside him and put the pen and now folded piece of paper into his shirt pocket and patted it. "Oh. And by the way? I'm taking the sweater." she laughed, strolling past him and opening the coffee shops doors and making her way into the, now dry, street.

Inuyasha blinked at the suddenness of it all and allowed a clawed hand to rest on his breast pocket, over the paper and pen, that in itself rested over his fluttering heart. A smirk reached his lips and he soon found himself running back to his apartment and getting the supplies necessary for the night's activities. He changed into some cleaner clothes and hesitated as he opened his front door, bag of groceries in hand. He knew what she was. It was fuzzy. But he knew that if this thing -This whatever it was- continued that it could become more clear. But he could easily guess what shape she was. She was the shape of love. And as of right now he could see that, with some nurturing, it would be the only shape that would fit his heart. A fang-showing grin spread across his face as he locked the door behind him. As he descended the stairs, a single thought crossed his mind. " _I guess rainy days ain't that bad after all.."_


	12. Jealous

**Inspired by "Jealous" by Labyrinth**

* * *

Thunder rolled in the distance as the married couple settled in for the night. "It's fixing to storm.." Sango muttered, looking worried at the noren as she tucked the twins into bed, their identical faces completely at piece for once. Sitting back on her heels, she her right hand was drawn to her pregnant belly as if my a magnet, mindlessly caressing the mound.

"Miroku sighed, setting the cast iron pot on its hook to dry. "You know how he has gotten with the rain recently." he smiled reassuringly, trying to mask his own worry and calm his wife's. He always worried about his silver haired companion. Especially when it rained.

The man in question stood in the center of a familiar field by an old worn well. The wind tore at his robes like desperate hands, his alabaster tresses whipping around him like a sentient being. Golden eyes, previously hidden beneath bangs, drew up towards thick black clouds just as the first drops touched the soft downy fur covering the inner cone of his canine ears, making them twitch. Those eyes hid once again, this time by copper toned lids as their owner's chin remained pointed towards the sky, welcoming the warm torrent.

" _Kagome told me about how all the water in the world stays the same, just goes through a weird cycle and gets used again_." He thought, embracing the drops as they got fatter and heavier, drenching him in moments. His hair and robes now clung to his body like a second skin. " _Maybe_.." he thought, clenching his fist.

" _Maybe the same rain that's touching my face right now will find her in the future. Maybe.. maybe she'll think of me._ " It was the only thing he held on to nowadays. A year and a half ago, during a storm like this, Inuyasha had been reminded of the lesson. Shippo had inquired about evaporation because the tea he had set aside that morning was half empty when he returned that evening.

 _"You see.." Kagome began, her teaching voice in full motion. She gestured to the first crude drawing in the dirt. It was of an ocean. "This is representing all the water in the whole world. The sun heats it up and it rises into the sky as vapors," as she spoke, her fingers moved along the diagram. " And those vapors build up as clouds. Once the clouds become too heavy, the condensed vapors turn into rain drops and fall back to the earth and replenish the lakes, rivers and oceans!" She had stood up then, her ebony locks dancing as she victoriously placed her fist on her hips. "So.. the water we have now is the same water in your time?" Sango had asked, reviewing the sketches. "Well.. essentially yes." Kagome laughed, not wanting to try and explain weather patterns and other countries and wind variables. "I guess you can say that!"_

As soon as he had remembered her lesson, Inuyasha had gone outside and stood among the droplets. He had a chance to vicariously be with her. And he had done it with every single rain since. Back in the present he stood, jealous of the rain in her time. The rain that got to touch her skin. The rain that was closer to her than his hands had been. The rain that was closer to her than her own shadow. He wished her the best that her world had to give her. It didn't mean he didn't wish for her to suddenly appear and tell him how much she had missed him. How she found no happiness without him by her side. How she had been as restless as he.

So there he was, eyes closed, drenched from ear tip to toe. Maybe.. maybe some of those rain drops would carry him to her in the far off land that was her home.

500 years later, a young High School third year ran up the daunting steps towards her home, trying to beat the rain clouds that loomed ominously above her. A crack of thunder sent shivers up her spine as she hit the top step and began to feel the warm drops on her navy colored school uniform. As she ran across the shrine grounds, the bottom fell out, completely soaking her in moments. "No!" she cried, feeling defeated in having lost the race. As she went to pass the well house she stopped, a force asking her to cease. And once she did, she closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sky, the drops touching her lips as warm as a pair she saw in her dreams.

"The rain felt like a warm hug, reaching to her soul, wrapping around her like strong tanned arms. A gentle smile played on her lips as she remembered the owners light chuckle, his deep thrumming growl, his pink tinted cheeks as her hand intertwined in his.

"Kagome!" her mothers voice called from the porch, "Come inside, dear! You'll catch cold! Dinner is ready! I made ramen!" With one last longing look towards the well, Kagome hurried to her home, thankful for the moment of peace in her usually restless life as she longed for the grouchy owner of a pair of eyes the color of spun gold.


	13. Agnate A Mirsan Oneshot

**Some Mirsan angst inspired by a friend and her podcast. Go Check out Mustardyellowsunshine and Gypsin in their Dogboycast on soundcloud.**

 _ **Agnate** : adj- Allied or akin_

Shooting into a seated position, Sango clutched at her chest, her heartbeat thrumming in her ears like the beating of a horse's hooves. Taking in shallow breaths, she ran her shaky hands over her sweaty forehead and through her bangs as she squeezed her eyes shut, her lungs burning for more air than she could supply. Images of blood and the faces of her family and friends stained her eyelids. The smell of the iron twang and the complete and unforgettable sound of her father and cousins choking on their own blood. The gurgling gasp as they tried in vein to stem the draining of their life force. The pain and burning shock of her own brother's kusarigama piercing her flesh. The drowning feeling of her lungs collapsing.

She needed fresh air and water. The small room that she shared with Kagome in the inn seemed suddenly terrifyingly small and hot. Glancing over to a sleeping Kagome with a small puff of red hair tucked beneath her chin, she made a move to stand when Kirara licked her fingertips and let out a small growling meow, her ruby eyes showing hundreds of years of knowledge and emotion. And also reflected the same soul ripping pain of loss.

"I just need some air." Sango whispered, leaning down and planting a gentle kiss to her friends forehead. Silently thanking her for her unparalleled understanding.

Sango stood, straightening her sleeping yukata, and slowly opened the outer door leading to the courtyard. The full moon's bright face illuminated the soft wood of the deck and the individual leaves of a maple tree by her room. What she wasn't expecting to see was a man sitting on the ledge of the deck, his own sleeping yukata still on. Black hair fell down over his neck and barely touched his shoulders. The man turned his head to look at her, familiar indigo eyes held none of their usual mischief and innuendo. Tonight they looked much older than 18. Tonight they reflected the same pain she was suffocating from. As if he had his own sickle protruding from his back.

"Ah. I see I'm not the only one unable to sleep on this night." Miroku sighed straightening his posture and running his covered right hand though his bangs and into his loose hair as he propped himself up with the other. "Please, come sit with me. The night is still young and much too quiet for my taste."

Sango conceded, lowering herself to sit beside her friend. "You,too?" She asked, pulling her own loose lochs over one shoulder and playing with the loose ends. "Ahh, yes. Old trusty." Miroku sighed, his right hand clutching into a fist in his robe. "Just watching Dad get ripped to shreds by his own hand while Mushin holds me and shields me from flying debris. For so much blood, it's surprising how clean and uniform everything was afterwards. Every drop was sucked away. Every article of clothing. Not even a single hair left behind, believe me, I searched. It's as if he never existed. With the exception of the huge hole in the ground, that is." he breathed, his voice growing gruff as he looked at his own damnation marring the skin of his own palm. "Which one was it for you?" He asked, letting his hand fall limp as he assessed her.

"The night that Kohaku was possessed and killed our family and friends. I felt myself dying all over again." She whispered, her eyes falling to her own lap. "Fear, loss and threat of one's own life tend to make lasting impressions, I've come to find." He turned to her then, taking in her pained expression. Leaning forward, he placed his left hand on her knee and squeezed gently. Not in his usual playful manner, but in a knowing gesture. Sango closed her eyes, covering his hand with her own and squeezing back in thanks.

Slowly, she leaned to the side, resting her head on his shoulder as she squeezed her eyes shut and released a ragged breath. "Will it ever get better?" She asked, knowing full well that despite his spiritual powers, he had no knowing of the future. But he had dealt with his pain for far longer than she had. "Maybe not. Maybe so. But i'll always be there to talk when you need me, Sango. It's okay to not be okay." He whispered, leaning his head against hers. She nodded against him, warm tears falling silently as she gripped his hand as if it were her only tether to the here and now, fearful of the weight of her past and the repercussions it would hold for her future.

At that, the pair grew silent. Taking strength from one another in the pale lunar glow.

Across the courtyard and above the roof sat an observer, his white ears trained on his friends in their moments of weakness. He understood their pain. Most nights the images of his past robbed him of rest. But now, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Everyone needed a shock absorber. He had found his in Kagome. She was his lightning rod. In his storms, she helped him divert his fear. And now he was happy for his friends as he was able to witness them finding their own safe haven in each other. He figured this would be the start to a long process of healing for them and an even shorter one of love.


	14. Like a Sloth

Footsteps echoed off of the beech trees as the group passed through to their destination, back to the well for Kagome to go back to her time for another one of her "exams". Miroku let out a sigh as he sped up his pace to walk with the ladies. Interrupting their conversation to smile tightly and throw a thumb off the path. "Excuse me, ladies. But I request we stop momentarily so that i may be able to relieve myself." Kagome and Sango agreed, happy to take a small break. As the monk headed into the woods, his dark robes soon blending in the the shadows, Inuyasha huffed. "For fuck sake. We stopped a couple of hours ago! Why do ya'll need so many breaks?!"

A pale lip rose over shockingly white fangs as he looked to the path in front of them and then to the gently darkening sky peeking through the tree's canopy. "I'm gonna scout the next couple of meters and find a place to set up camp."

Before Kagome could even form a thought, he was gone in a red and white blur, the branches barely shaking in his wake. Kagome, herself, let out a sigh as she tucked her skirt and made a seat for herself from a raised root. The slayer removed her hiraikotsu and sat on the flat of it's side. "I'm sure hungry! You got any more ninja food before you go, Kagome?" Shippo asked, climbing up her side and onto her shoulder, ducking underneath the dark expanse of her hair. "Maybe a couple of pocky sticks, but you ate all the rest of them, Shippo." Kagome replied, a small smile on her face as she didn't make a move to stop the tiny hands from pulling the drawstring at the opening of her bag and delving greedily inside.

"I have some mushrooms and root vegetables left. Do you think we should make a stew tonight?" Sango asked, thumping the broad side of her fist into her shoulder to release some tension. "Sure! We can ask the boys to get us some rabbits!" Kagome agreed, rubbing her heel. Miroku appeared behind them a short time later ."I have returned, my ladies! I hope i wasn't too sorely mi- Where did Inuyasha go?" The man asked, tying the top of his purple Uttarāsaṅga in place.

"Oh, just to growl to himself about how weak and useless humans are as he finds a place to camp." Sango mumbled, taking Miroku's offered hand as she stood. "For the life of me, I can't seem to understand our red-clad friend. He also has physical requirements. Why must it always be such a big deal when we need to relieve ourselves?" Miroku asked, shaking his head at his friend's strange behaviors.

"You know… now that i think about it…" Shippo chirped up, crawling out from behind Kagome's hair, half of a chocolate bar in his tiny fist. "I never see Inuyasha leaving to go do his business." At the simple statement, the three human's eyebrows rose dramatically. "You're right, Shippo!" Sango exclaimed, pulling at Miroku's sleeve eagerly, "What if he doesn't ever need to relieve himself!" Miroku rolled his eyes. "My dear Sango. Despite our grumpy canine companion being more than human, I highly doubt that his extra abilities remove his need to heed nature's call."

As the two bounced their ideas off of each other, Kagome remained quiet and thoughtful, her index finger tapping her chin gently.

"What if he's like a sloth?"

"Then why would he- a what?" Sango asked, turning from Miroku mid-sentence. One of her eyebrows cocked high, chocolate brown hair bobbing as she tilted her head comically. "Is that a creature in your time, Kagome?" Miroku asked, crossing his arms in interest. He loved hearing about Kagome's strange and knowledgeable world.

"Well. Not exactly but, yes. They exist in this time as well, just far away in another land. They are animals about…this big," Kagome said, stretching her arms out wide," And they live up in trees." At this, the trio listening intently nodded in unison, their wide eyes trained on the young woman. "And they move reaaaally sloooowlyy," Kagome mocked the long, loping limbs of the sloth reaching for Sango's strap on her hiraikotsu with hooked fingers. The trio shook their heads at that. He was simply too fast. "BUT!" Kagome continued, holding up a single finger in pause. "They only come down from their trees to… use the restroom.. Once. A. Week." Eyebrows once again raised, Sango's mouth opening gently. "We know he doesn't really ever need sleep." She ticked off a single finger. "He can go weeks without eating. He's like a camel. " At that, Kagome waved away they group's curious stares, continuing with raised digits. "I'm just saying. It's not too far fetched that he only goes to the restroom once a week."

Kagome nodded affirmation as she hauled her backpack up, dusting off her skirt when she sensed Inuyasha's return. Giving her friends a knowing look with raised eyebrows, Kagome smirked and adjusted her pack with a bounce.

"There's a spot about an hour walk from here with a hot spring nearby so ya'll weirdos can take your baths." Inuyasha grumbled, not looking at the group as he huffed, his arms tucked away in his suikan. Kagome smiled at his gruff attitude. He was always like this before she went back home. "Ooookay! Let's hurry! A bath sounds aaaamaaazing!" Kagome fawned, taking the lead.

As the rest of the group followed slowly behind the pair, Inuyasha grew suspicious of their strange silence. Turning his head, he saw that they were all watching him carefully. "What the hell is wrong with you idots?!" he exclaimed, snarl returning to his lips.

Sango's eyes narrowed as she looked at his confused face, gripping her hiraikotsu's strap tighter, "Like a sloth."

* * *

 **a/n : this is a silly thought that came into my head one day while daydreaming. I might do a follow up to this for comedy sake.**

 **-EtS**


	15. Finals Suck (But Drinking Games Don't)

"Okay. This is enough." Miroku declared, standing up briskly from his former seat on Inuyasha and Kagome's navy blue sectional. "I refuse to allow these final exams to continue to spoil perfectly good moods!"

Sango, who had been seated beside him, looked up from her riveting copy of " _Textbook of Sports Medicine: Basic Science and Clinical Aspects of Sports Injury and Physical Activity"_ translated into Japanese. "And how do you expect Kagome and I to do that? Hmm? We have exams early tomorrow. So no drinking for us." She had bookmarked her place and sat the hefty book on the floor, taking off her reading glasses and rubbing her tired eyes.

"My gallant companion, Inuyasha, and I will be drinking in your stead, my lady." Miroku smirked, pushing up the sleeves of his purple hoodie before turning to face the group.

Inuyasha was seated on the floor, his head leaned back as Kagome had been taking notes from an audio book with one hand and gently massaging his ears with the other. He had a bag of potato chips in between his folded legs and a textbook held over his face, grumbling.

Both were now paying him full attention. "Listen here, shit-for-brains. I ain't got the smarts yall do. So i gotta cram this shit in if i stand any chance of getting my degree." The hanyou snarled, making a move to lean forward, his free hand rolling up the sleeve to his baseball style tee, the textbook now being wielded as a weapon.

But before another move could be made, by either the brunette brandishing a backpack as a shield or the ivory haired brute threatening bludgeoning, Kagome stood, stretching her arms over her head. This allowed for the hem on her mustard yellow "SHAM" sweater to ride up her midsection, showing right beneath her belly button. "I say let's do it!" She smiled, her arms dropping down into two thumbs up.

"I guess." Sango sighed, straightening the pants to her jumpsuit as she stood to stretch as well.

"How about flip cup?" Miroku asked, gently using the backpack to thump the book out of Inuyasha's grasp. "I don't know any drinking games, but I'm willing to learn!" Kagome smiled, tying her raven hair up in to a bun. She then ducked quickly into her and Inuyasha's room to change into some sweat pants rather than the pencil skirt she had been sporting. She didn't know how intense these things got.

Once she returned, the girl noted how quickly the set had changed. The dinner table of their humble little apartment had been cleared of all textbooks and lined on its two longest sides with solo cups. Sango was in the process of filling each cup to the indented line on the inside with beer when Kagome had shuffled over, wrinkling her nose at the twangy scent.

"Here are the rules." Miroku beamed, obviously proud of himself. Inuyasha's ears perked as he pulled his long hair into a loose bun, listening carefully. Sometimes Miroku changed the rules to things for his favor if he knew that one or more of the people playing were new to the game, and he simply didn't want to be bested because Kagome wasn't properly informed.

"Two teams. On each team you have the drinkers and the flippers. Usually that's not how it's played, but we will make exception for tonight. The drinkers will start at one end and down each cup of beer, setting the empty cup on the edge of the table so a small corner sticks off. Once they have completed the 10 cups, they tag their partner who must take a sake shot and be spun around 3 times before they have to use only one finger to flip the cups upright onto the table. " Sango made a move to protest the sake, but the Religious Studies major listed a finger to halt her, the glass of sake pouring gently into the small ceramic cups.

"It's a single shot, my love. And it's only to disorient you while you flip."

Sango rolled her eyes and pulled her long, loose russet hair into a high ponytail and arched a brow at Miroku. "If you think just because I'm on your team means that you get some sort of award from this if we win, then you're wrong, perv," she grumbled.

Miroku had been trying for months to win over the heart of the athlete, but to no visible avail.

"Okay! Let's do this! We need team names!" Kagome cheered, her mood lifting visibly the more she thought about the activity. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was looking at all the beer in the cups and thinking about the meager amount of food in his stomach. Hopefully his metabolism would burn through it before it had any negative repercussions.

"How about…" Kagome began, tapping a delicate finger against her chin. She had rolled up the sleeves to her sweater for more freedom. "How about InuKag for us," she continued, pointing to herself and Inuyasha, "And MirSan for you guys!"

"What?" Inuyasha questioned, cocking an eyebrow as he picked something out of his canine ear with a clawed pinkie.

"You know! Like with Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie? Brangalina!"

Inuyasha sighed and made his way to the other side of the table, shaking his head. HIs girlfriend had always been silly, but this was ridiculous.

Miroku laughed at his friend's antics and rolled his eyes, removing his hoodie to show only a sleeveless black workout shirt, the tattoo half sleeve on his right arm catching Sango's attention. How had she known him for so long and never seen his bare arms?

As Inuyasha and Miroku sat on on their side of the table, Sango leaned over to her friend, a question in her set shoulders as she eyed Miroku's ink. A buddhist temple, that she recognized as Kenninji Temple, capped the shoulder and lead down to a zen garden and the Garden of the Sound of the Tide located at that temple. The scene dissolved into blue prayer beads that looped around his elbow and stopped at the top of his forearm.

"So i didn't know that Miroku had tattoos.." She whispered, admiring the photo-realistic ink.

"Yeah, He got those shortly after moving here. He was raised out by Kyoto and apparently that temple is really important to his family," Kagome offered, moving over to mirror Inuyasha.

Before Sango could say anything else, Miroku spoke up. "Alright, my comrades! Are you ready?" Inuyasha and Kagome locked eyes, a smirk on his lips as the competition aspect began to catch in his bones. He shook his arms out in anticipation. "On the count of three. One.. two… THREE!"

As soon as the word was uttered, both males were off, downing cup upon cup of beer and placing them on the edge of the table. They were nearly neck and neck, Inuyasha having a slight lead. The apartment had erupted in cheers from the start, Sango and Kagome both shouting encouragements to their teammates

As soon as he finished the last cup on their side, Inuyasha tagged Kagome, who immediately took the sake shot and allowed herself to be spun around. Seconds later, Sango caught up with her. Kagome fumbled on the first cup, but soon she was off like a bullet, righting the cups one after another. Inuyasha erupted in howling chants, a smile plastered across his face as Kagome breezed through the cups. She delicately placed her middle finger in the exposed rim of the cup and flicked her wrist expertly, righting the last cup. Throwing her arms up in the air, Kagome cheered as Inuyasha whooped, scooping her up into his arms, her bellybutton up by his nose, his left arm holding her up beneath her butt as the other pumped in the air.

Sango and Miroku were left staring blankly as Inuyasha began laughing loudly, Kagome letting out a loud,"Whooo!". The couple gloated loudly as their friends watched, jaws slack.

Miroku shook his head in disbelief, chuckling as he began to pick up the cups, Sango wiping up residual liquids on the table. As he began to ask Kagome how she had the skills to smoke them, he noticed the couple smiling to each other, lost in the moment. He decided to nod his head to Sango, suggesting they leave their friends alone. Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips in between his smiling ones, still holding her over his head. Her small hands framed his face as she laughed against him, her stress melting away with every peck of the lips.

After the cups were thrown away and bags were packed, the two brunettes said quick goodbyes to their friends and headed out the door, leaving the still smiling couple in the small apartment to laugh. Their night much lighter than it had begun, wrapped in each others arms as the threat of the upcoming exams faded in to the back of their minds for another time.


	16. Hidden Scars

The scent of rain permeated the air, the silence of the forest as thick as the rolling black clouds completely blocking the light of the moon from reaching the thatched roof of a certain newlywed couple.

Rolling over, Kagome's eyes fluttered open despite no stimulus. Greeted with complete silence and her surroundings as black as pitch, her heart slammed in her chest.

Sitting bolt straight, she held her head in her hands as the burning fear brought tears to her eyes. Not again. No. She wouldn't be stuck in the darkness. Couldn't be.

She couldn't see a single thing. Her life plunged in darkness once again. Those three long, tortuous days three and a half years ago haunting her. The emptiness of the void created by the jewel swallowing her whole, filling her completely.

She didn't know she was screaming until she felt the iron-like strength of Inuyasha encompassing her.

"Shhhh, Kagome. I'm here. It's okay. The wind blew the candle out." His husky freshly-awake voice comforted directly in her ear. Her sobs lessened as she turned, wrapping her arms around his neck and crawling into his lap as much as she could.

"I-inu-inuya-sha.. I was so scared.. it was so dark.. so q-quiet." She whispered, her face buried into his neck.

He held her closer, his eyes softening at her trembling form in his lap. "I won't ever leave you alone again. I swear it." His breath dissolving into her hair, warming her from the frigidity of her terror.

In the darkness of the hut, Inuyasha held his wife. A reminder that this hadn't been a dream. There were consequences for actions, post-traumas and scars. And in every moment like this, in every reassurance, it only confirmed what he felt in his soul. That they were brought back together for a reason.

And that reason would be to heal each other's wounds. Visible or not.


	17. Dream Crush

**Inspired by a prompt "I've never actually talked to you but I had a dream we were in a relationship and now I have a crush on you" AU**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the first dream happened. In these dreams they were dating. Not like walk-down-the-street-all-coupley type of stuff. But lying with his head in her lap as she read a book and rubbed his ears as he drifted off to sleep, the rain tapping on the window. Or him coming home from work and she was at his house and had started dinner because it was date night, her current favorite band playing over her phone as she danced between the counters. There was even one where she was sick as a dog and he made her a cold remedy tea that his mom had always sworn by when he was growing up, her slender hand gently curled around his as he stroked her hair to get her back to sleep.

Suddenly the girl Inuyasha would see occasionally working at the bakery in the large international market was everywhere. Her eyes where in his morning coffee, her smile was behind his eyelids as he brushed his teeth, only half awake. The kicker was that they had never actually spoken. Never even made direct eye contact. He doubted she knew he existed. Scratch that. She knew about him. Because she prepared his order a few times, he could smell her on the bag, his name written in sharpie from where the cashier had taken his order. And he caught her idle glances every now and again as she carried about business. Just stuff that couldn't be avoided while she stocked cases with fresh breads from all over the world while he waited in line.

He was over six foot and had shocking white hair. Not to mention the canine ears that sat atop his head. But in this days world where demons were everywhere, he was barely anything. Sure, no one liked a half breed. But his looks weren't anything to bat an eye at.

So, on this particular winter morning, Inuyasha straightened his knee-length tweed coat and toed the cold stone floor of the open air market as he waited in line for breakfast. Thumbing the outer fabric of his pocket, he looked forward at the counter and around a fox demon couple and their young son, and then around the back of the open window to see if she was around.. just for a glimpse. But it seemed he caught her on a day off.

Disappoint settled briefly before he shook it away, why was he feeling like this? She was a stranger? Who cared if he saw her? His cloudy breath seeped through his unknowingly gritted teeth as he cut his eyes away, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets, almost wanting to forsake the danishes and muffin all together, it just didn't seem worth freezing his nuts off when he was running late if he didn't even get the wake up satisfaction of not-talking to his mystery patissier.

Letting out a hushed 'tsk', he ran a hand through his freshly cut hair, shorter than ever before at only a few inches long. He felt mildly foolish for getting it cut yesterday in preparation of coming here. Almost mad. He could have let it grow out and saved some money and had a couple more bucks towards rent. But now a chill nipped over his loosely thrown red scarf and across the back of his neck, making him shiver and sending his fringe over his forehead.

He hadn't noticed the line moving. The small fox demon boy grab his father's hand and bound towards a stand serving hot chocolates, his rust-colored ponytail bouncing in joy. He didn't notice the people behind the counter shuffling about, the cashier taking off her apron and switching with someone else. But he did finally notice when her scent hit him like a ice water to his lungs and his head shot up to see her at the register, smiling at him.

He was in trouble if this is what people called a "crush".

"Good morning, Inuyasha." She chimed, chocolate orbs searching for his amber ones. She seemed expectant, her dark brows raised up as high cheekbones blushed slightly.

He was next in line, a sizable gap between them. Quickly closing the space, he seemed to remember that he didn't know her name to greet her properly.

"M-morning…" he looked at her name tag for the first time, since being close enough to read it, taking in a sharp breath once his eyes locked on the little yellow rectangle on her chest.

"..Kagome."


	18. Are you jealous?

**Based off the line prompt, "Are you jealous?"**

* * *

"I'm going to marry him." Kagome decided, nodding her head and taking another octopus puff from the bag from where it rested against her bare thigh.

" _Which one did you decide on?"_ Sango asked over her headset, in her own apartment a few miles away doing case work for her precinct.

"The hottest one, of course. And he's super strong with a huge house. I mean, Vlindrel Hall is a little dark and I can't really have an alchemy lab if we add on once we have kids. AND the smithing amenities and Smelter are across town BUT you get four HUGE bookcases and plenty of room for storage. Plus once you upgrade the master bedroom it becomes super luxury. Only the best for my kitten!" Kagome ranted, gesturing with her hand at the screen's menu as her Skyrim character rotated slowly to one side.

" _Why do you always choose Khajiit? Is it so you can reference that meme any time you get something you want? Like when you marry your Markarth hubby."_ Sango laughed, making Kagome laugh as well.

"AH! Yes! Khajiit do has Argis the Bulwark! But this Khajiit isn't looking for sale! " Kagome mimicked the species particular type of speech in the game as she toed a blanket closer to herself and pulled it over her legs.

From the kitchen, Inuyasha curled a lip as he scrubbed the same bowl for the past 10 minutes. Since she had beaten the game, Kagome had been diligently searching for someone to marry in Skyrim. Looking at every eligible bachelor across the map, checking their level cap, what they had to offer her in terms of a home and their fighting style. And most of all, how attractive they where.

He watched as she got out of the character menu and ran towards the Great Hall where the dude she chose was staying.

"Yeah, Yeah, I already completed all the quest from jarl Throngvor Silver-blood and am a Thane. So all I have to do now is buy the house and then he is my personal housecarl and I can wear the amulet and make him my handsome hubby and this can be my dream house as i go complete every side mission!" Kagome cheered, her armored cat-creature climbing the steps to the Great Hall.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed, pulling the stopper to the sink drain and rolling his eyes. Every night after work for the past six months, Kagome allowed herself an hour and a half of game time. Weekends and holidays/ sick days were free to play as long as she wanted when she didn't put in as much effort as possible spending time with her friends and him of course.

And he had been perfectly fine with watching her battle it out, starting from the bottom as a nobody on a slave cart to be executed to slaying dragons and cyclops with ease. Usually he finished grading his students papers or even cheered her on.

But as she began this new journey.. searching for a husband.. he got more and more irritated. Need he forget the close call when she considered becoming a werewolf to wed one of the options.

" _Find someone you ain't gotta change for. You're perfect just the way you are, ya fuckin' walnut."_

Now he sat on their bar stool, his hoodie sleeves rolled above his elbows as he leaned back onto the bar and hair tied into a bun, with a bowl of walnuts in his lap.. ironically enough.. watching as Kagome sat on the low couch and went through all the necessary steps to make this… "Arse" dude her in-game husband.

He couldn't even help his ears flicking in agitation.

Deftly, clawed hands slowly wedged razor like nails in between weak points in the tree-nut's hard exterior and gently pulled the sides apart as if it where the wrapper to a straw. His golden-honey eyes never left Kagome's face and body as she chatted aimlessly with her friend.

How is it that they have been dating for 4 years, and any time marriage is mentioned, she shies away from the topic. But now she hasn't stopped imagining her fake life with a fake character in a fake game for the past hour. He already heard what she wanted to name their kids.

 _IT WAS INFURIATING._

 _"_ There's this girl standing beside me. But you know that you would be my maid of honor, if i did a western style ceremony. So I'm going to pretend she's you. Okay. Annnnnd 'I do. Now and forever.' BOOM. I'm now Mrs. Escargot Pudding the Bulwark! Oh? Okay! I'll see you Thursday after work for dinner. Sleep well!"

Kagome hung up her phone, taking out her earbuds, and continued clicking through dialogue as she giggled to herself. "So handsome! Look at you!"

"' _I do. Now and forever.'_ You serious?! Dude looks like a meatball. He has a face tattoo for fucksake!" Inuyasha growled, tossing one sweat-pants clad leg over the other, bare foot tapping wildly in agitation.

Kagome paused the game and turned her attention to the half demon munching angrily on the meat of one poor walnut, his gaze averted. Her eyebrows seemed determined to lose themselves in her hairline.

"Inuyasha." She asked, her tone slightly amused.

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?!" He scoffed, his action so dramatic she was sure his jaw would dislocate. "Why would I be jealous of a dumb ass fuckin' video game! It ain't like that's a real person you're talkin' to. Marry whoeverthefuck ya want. I don't care. Don't bother me none." The man rambled, his chin jutting out in distaste.

Kagome, ever wise to her lover and his mind, saved her progress and turned the game off.

Long, slender legs carried her in front of the pouting man and she stood, hands on her waist, for only a moment before she decided how she wanted to approach this. Her best bet? Sweep his feet right from under him.

She noted the way he still avoided her gaze and rolled up the sleeves of her pea-green sweater, its hem barely coming to the edge of her denim shorts, as she spread her legs to either side of his. Quickly, almost startlingly quick for Kagome's usual movements, one of her hands slapped the wall to the right of Inuyasha's head and the other went behind him to rest on the counter. Making her small yet full frame _VERY MUCH_ in his face in a full kabe-don pose.

"Well in that case, Takahashi-kun." She snickered, licking her lips playfully, a giggle threatening to escape from her throat when his eyes snapped in her direction.

She hadn't used honorifics or any type of formal language with him since she met him in primary school.

" I would like to think that you were perfect marriage material. Was betting on it, actually. But I can't have a husband who lies to me when i ask him a simple question. So i suppose I'll just have to start aaall over-" "You'd actually marry me?" He interrupted, pulling her by the waist as he uncrossed his legs and made room for her between them, his canine ears standing painfully straight. His heart simultaneously feeling like it wasn't beating at all but also like he was running faster than the wind itself.

Kagome looked into his eyes now. All trace of irritation and fussiness gone. They swam with questions and fear, hope and excitement. Their spun gold and honey mixed with amber was alive and searching for anything and everything only she had to give.

For months now, she had been afraid of their future together. Unsure if the past would remain there. If she was truly enough for him. If he actually wanted _more_ than just this cohabitation with her. A family. A life. A marriage.

And strangely enough, watching him get jealous over a video game character answered it all for her. He _did_ want her, but his stupid mouth and brain just didn't know how to communicate it.

"Yeah." She whispered, her hands traveling from their positions on the wall and counter to his immediate body and slowly towards his face, her eyes closing slowly as she couldn't help but smile, her lips brushing against his as he sighed. His chest rose up to meet hers as a clawed hand gently scraped up her neck.

"I do. Now and forever."


End file.
